


Those Emmy Dreams

by quintobatchh



Series: Dreams of You and Yours [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintobatchh/pseuds/quintobatchh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice little short chapter, just to fill in a day, and because it's funny.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So you’re not going to walk the red carpet with me?” Benedict says before he stomps into the bathroom of the hotel room.

“I’m going to be right there Ben what are you talking about?” You ask still laying contently on the bed, confused about where the conversation was going. 

“But you won’t be with me!” Benedict huffs.

“Benedict I’m you PA, of course I’m going to be with you.” You get out of bed and rest against the wall of the bathroom your eyes watching him as he washes, he’s started losing weight again since the filming stopped, slowly, and it suited him, you adored him however he looked. 

Benedict flinches at the word PA, he’s still not one hundred percent comfortable with the fact that he was dating someone that was working for him. “That’s not what I meant.” He says softly after he composes himself again. 

You stand behind him and wrap your arms around his front resting your cheek against his back as he brushes his teeth. “I’ll be right there though and that’s all that matters.” You whisper to him. 

This was the fourth or fifth time you were having this type of conversation. Obviously he understood that you wanted to keep your relationship quiet for a while but at the same time he wanted to tell the whole world that you were his. 

He huffs out a breath as he finishes brushing his teeth and moves back into the bedroom. You shrug your shoulders and shake your head, he was so stubborn when he wanted to be. You freshen up as well and brush your teeth, ready to face Benedict’s mood as well as you could. 

As you go into the next room Benedict is in front of you immediately, both of his hands resting each side of your head, his gorgeous eyes locked on yours, “I’m sorry.” He says softly before he slowly leans down and kisses you. He takes you almost by surprise, you were ready to find him still in a mood, demanding that you go public, saying that he can’t take it anymore, him apologising and kissing you was not what you expected. 

You rest your hands lightly on the collar of his shirt, enjoying the kiss, after all you hadn’t been within him for just over 2 months as you had a shed load of paperwork to do back in England. You kept in touch and skyped and talked often enough but it was very frustrating not to be around him. 

This was the second week that you were back in America and you were loving it. You loved being the centre of Benedict attention. His hands move down and rest on the small of your back, encircling you. You couldn’t explain how safe you felt when you both stood like this, as if he could fight off all the bad in the word and nothing could hurt you as long as Benedict was holding you.

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” He apologises again as he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. “I get it, I do, really.” He kisses you again quickly, “We’re taking this slow, doing it properly.” 

Your hands move up slightly, enough so that your thumbs can brush over the skin at the top of his chest. His eyes flicker shut, smiling as he pulls in a big breath puffing out his chest. He chuckled lightly as he releases it. “I’ll just have to remember not to touch you, even when I really, really want to.” 

You move uncomfortably in his arms for a moment, you know it’s going to be difficult, you were always touching each other in private. Your fingers linked together, his arm either over your shoulder tracing pattern on your arms or around your waist while you rested against him. You played with his hair a lot as well, he rest his head on your knee and your fingers would subconsciously push into his amazing dark curls, moving your fingers over his head. He’d fallen asleep like that before, you hadn’t even noticed until you were about to make food. You were always stealing kisses as well, pressing your body against his and reaching up to steal one. 

It was a miracle that no one had worked it out yet, though credit to you both you did try your hardest to keep it from everyone. You would sit apart from everyone else or spend time alone together, no one thought anything of it because you were his PA and expected to be with him, but if only they knew. 

The next month was a busy one, flying all over America fitting in as many photshoot you could, Benedict did a brilliant job in all of them and you just knew Tumblr was going to love them. Benedict was an amazing actor and an amazing model, everything just came so naturally to him, it was obvious he was born to be in front of the camera just as you were born to be the one telling everyone to go in front of it. You never really put yourself down, you knew your time management skills were second to none. The perfect match for Benedict who enjoyed working so much he wouldn’t say no. 

It was never about the money, of course he got paid for the work he did but he never asked for the figures, he asked about the people, about the themes, about the skill, he would take on small pieces if he knew they would be fun and challenging and take on larger projects if they were going to hold his interests. That was something to be admired. 

Benedict never brought up the red carpet thing again for the next month and you continued on the way you were, a normal professional relationship to the public eye and two people who could be apart from each other when you were alone. You couldn’t think of a time when you were happier.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s now a week until the Emmy’s and you settle into another hotel room, thankfully you are going to be here for a while so you allow yourself the liberty of unpacking, hanging everything up in the wardrobe and setting up a work spot, you’re pretty sure you won’t be sending an awful lot of time in your own room as Benedict always convinces you to spend it with him in his much larger room but it’s nice to have your own space that you know you can come back to. 

You answer your mobile to reception and they tell you that your clothes for the Emmy’s have arrived. You quickly go downstairs and grab the clothes bag taking them to Benedict’s room, the suit was fitted and tailored for Benedict but that didn’t matter, you had to make sure everything was perfect, you also just wanted to see him in the suit.

You had a thing for Benedict in a suit, you didn’t know what it was because there were so many layers and took forever to get them off, but when he was standing there in them, god he looked amazing. 

Which was why you were wasting no time taking him this new suit. You didn’t pause at his door, you knew he left it open for you now, as you walk in Benedict is coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around him. His hair is softly dripping on the floor and you can’t stop yourself from tilting your head to the side and admiring the sight before you. He was losing the weight from Star Trek but even that provided him with a very well-toned, slightly slimmer version of himself. 

Benedict doesn’t even try and cover himself up as he walks towards you, kissing you on the lips before moving to the bed ruffling his hair as he goes. Something were still going to take a while to get used to. You pass him the clothes bag, “I need to see you in this.” The perfect truth, you needed it for yourself as much as you needed to check it for work. You really needed to see him in his perfect Spencer Hart Suit which was made especially for him. 

“As you command.” He purrs and takes you suit bag into the bathroom, “So you can see the final product rather than watch me get ready.” He says before he shuts the door, you bite on your lower lip not sure if you actually wanted to watch him dress or if you just wanted to see the final product.

The door opens again and he steps out, he is perfect, there are no two ways about it. The suit fits like a glove, just like you knew it would, he turns in a circle so you can see the back before grinning at you. “Is this to your liking?” 

You shifted on the bed attempting to stop yourself from going over there and ripping the clothes off him. They looked amazing and Benedict in a suit really did this for you. “Oh god yes.” You whisper, everything from the arm length, the leg length, and it fit perfectly over his chest, everything was perfect. 

“Is that yours?” He points to the other clothes bag that you left forgotten about, you had hired another dress for the occasion, bit as elegant as the one you wore to the BAFTA’s but still pretty spectacular. 

“Yeah but I know it fits.” You tell him and shrug, what you were going to wear wasn’t important, you would be in the photos, you could go in jeans and no one would think any less of you, you were a PA first, at least for a little while longer, soon you would be that woman on his arm, his girlfriend, but not yet, not to the public eye. 

“I don’t care, I want to see it on you.” He says firmly. A smirk plays on your lips, he really doesn’t see you as his PA when you are alone, and he simply thought you wanted to see him in the suit, so he’s almost demanding to see you in your dress. It was sweet. 

“As you command.” You say picking up the bag and heading to the bathroom. You hear him laugh before you close the door and it puts a massive smile on your face. You slip into the dress with ease, it was comfortable, just as you wanted it, it was going to be warm at the Emmy’s you know that, this dress would keep you cool and was easy to move around in. That was needed as you were sure everything was going to be hectic on the day. You pull your hair into a messy bun, something similar to how you might have it on the day before you go back into the bedroom. 

Benedict doesn’t have the self-control you had, he almost bounces from the bed, capturing you in his arms whilst his lips find yours. You pull away before he does and you can’t help but giggle. 

“You look so beautiful!” He exclaims holding you out at arm’s length as he takes in the dress again. He pulls you over to the full length mirror, he stands just behind you and looks over your shoulder, “We look amazing together.” He whispers and kissed your neck. Your eyes flutter closed and you move your neck so he can get at it easier. You lean back against him even more and you hear a soft moan from the man behind you. 

You both turn and head for the bed, you lean back on the pillows and he props himself up on one arm beside you. You lean up and take his lips, kissing him softly to start with, that is both you catch his bottom lip with your teeth. His lips eagerly move against your and his tongue flicks out against your lower lip, you sigh as you grant him access to your mouth and he deepens the kiss. 

His free hand moves over your breasts, stroking them, kneading them, it took you back to dating in University, those lazy days just making out of the sofa, but his hand moves down, he’s still kissing you eagerly, his tongue dancing with yours, down to the hem of your dress and he stops when he feels skin, his thumb and finger tips lightly brushing the skin there. He moans into the kiss and you grab hold of the edge of the jacket of his suit, an attempt to pull him closer. 

His hand starts up to move your leg now, your heart starts to race and you start to get aroused, you try and move closer to him, try and pull him on top of you and it’s then you can feel that he has an erection. You grin into the kiss knowing that you caused that, that you had that effect on him. 

His hand has reached your inner thigh when you hear a god awful noise … your phone is ringing. 

“Ignore it.” Benedict growls and you do … for a moment. 

His hand moves up again a hand brushing against your panties when the phone rings again.

You groan and shake your head willing the noise to go away, you know it won’t, you have a certain ring tone set for important calls, and this was an important call, according to the ring tone anyway. 

“I can’t Ben I can’t, I have to get it.” You groan, your eyes saying sorry in ways you just couldn’t right now, “I’m so sorry.” You push yourself off the bed grabbing your beg and reaching for the phone. 

“Don’t leave me now.” He’s almost begging you with his eyes, so much so you almost give me. 

“I’m so sorry, so sorry,” You answer the phone while you are still in the room, “Benedict Cumberbatch’s PA speaking, how can I help you?” You collect all your things from the room, mmming and yessing when it was needed and retreated from the room into yours. 

After the call was finished you couldn’t face going back into Benedict’s room, not after what almost happened, not after you left him for a phone call, not after him asking you not to leave him. You text him saying you are going to turn in early and shut off all the lights and lay in bed. That was probably the most stupid thing you could have done, and now you have to live with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little short chapter, just to fill in a day, and because it's funny.

You honestly could not believe you left Benedict last night could not believe it, you had gone to bed sexual frustrated and worst of all you had probably upset the one person you didn’t want to upset, for one it was your job to keep him happy and yet as his girlfriend you wanted that even more, and yet when you were both ready to take the next step in your relationship you chose work over him. 

You just hoped he wouldn’t take it too bad. You check his room the next morning and it locked and no one answers the door when you knock, You check at reception to see if anyone has seen him and they tell you that he left early this morning with Martin Freeman and Zachary Quinto, that he would he be late back but he would visit you when he got back. 

That was not what you wanted, you wanted to talk to him, explain, if badly, what happened the night before, but instead he ran away. Without telling you. You went back to your room and got some work done, alone for the first time in a very long time, at least this gave you a chance to get some work done. Throughout the day you sent Benedict a few text messages asking if he needed anything, or wanted anything done but you didn’t get a reply, so you continued working. 

You stop just before food is about to finish and take yourself down to the restaurant, alone. It was a day like today that showed you how important Benedict had become in your life, where a single day without him, and without some proper work to do was very lonely. 

You go back to your room and your about to open the door when arms curl around you and hold you still. You mind flashes to the self-defence classes you took as a child, but all that fades away as you hear Benedict all too familiar voice. “Did you think about me last night?” He whispers.

You try to turn on the spot so you can look at him but he holds you against his body, his lips tease the bottom of your ear and against the soft skin of your neck, you nod slowly, it was true, the whole night you were sexually frustrated, you wanted nothing more than to run back into that room again and pick up where you left off, but the mood was destroyed when you chose work first, alone you were and turned on to hell. 

“I thought about you.” He whispers and a shiver runs down your spine and you lean back into him, his hands move down a little bit more and a soft moan escapes your lips, you lean your head back so it rests against his chest. “Good night my love.” With one final kiss to your neck he turns going into his room. You hear the door lock and you lean forward resting your forehead against the door. Again you were sexual frustrated, this time it wasn’t your fault. This time Benedict was getting his own back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Benedict comes and knocks on your door later afternoon, he only has a slightest of smiles on his face and he looks a bit worried. 

“Last night was really childish, I’m sorry.” He says softly, waiting at the door even though it was open enough for him to come in. 

You shrug and smile at him, enough to show him that you were okay and that you forgave him. He shifts uncomfortably at the door for a moment and your face pales, “What’s wrong Ben?” You ask. 

“If someone else offered you more money … would you leave me and work for them?” You could barely hear him, he was muttering, he didn’t really want to ask the question, part of him knew the answer he just wanted to hear you say it. 

“Of course I’d never leave you, you’re stuck with me now, no getting rid of me … unless of course you wanted rid of me.” You had to add in the last part, you couldn’t stop yourself, you always thought that Benedict deserved better, someone better than you.

“I’ll never want rid of you.” He tucks you into his chest holding you for a second, he kisses your cheek and walks into the room throwing himself onto the bed and kicks off his shoes settling his back against the headboard. “You wanted to go over questions and interviewers.” 

You found it amazing that Benedict could just brush off what you did, with a little reassurance that you were there for him and he would settle down and be himself again. There was a part of you that wanted to pull of his clothes and continue what you had both started, but the mood wasn’t there and you both had work to do. 

Settling down with a small stack of papers you start showing him who was going to be interviewing him, how many times he would be there with Martin and who he would be alone with. You also told him a bit about each of the interviewers, or at least as much as you could find with a google search. You knew Benedict could talk for England so why not let him. 

“So this interviewer will like you a lot more if you flirt with her a little bit.” You tell him showing him a picture of a pretty blonde. 

“Not doing it.” He shrugs dismissing it. 

“She’ll give a better review if you flirt with her though.” You say, frowning at him.

“With my girlfriend standing beside me, no I won’t do it, I don’t want to do it.” He shakes his head and tried to get you to move on. 

“You’re PA will be there Ben, come on this will help.” 

He leans forward kissing you softly, a large hand holding the back of your neck. He catches you off guard but he knows you so well now you drop the subject, he won’t move on this point and you’re secretly proud of him. He relaxes back into place with a smug smile “So those questions?” He purrs.

You take a second to regain your composure, grinning at him as you do. “”How is Sherlock?”

“Great things are great, it’s back on the television, everyone should watch it, it’s brilliant.” 

“So you’re in the Hobbit movies as well?”

“Yes indeed I am, I was the voice of the necromancer and something more as well.”

“So Star Trek.” 

“Nope Nope Nopity Nope.” He says grinning. 

You shake your head and laugh a little, “You can say you were cast in it. How you were cast in it and that filming has finished. Just not the name of the person. So if I asked tell me about your character you’d say?”

“Well I’d look over to you and you’d shake your head then I’d say I’m sorry I’m not allowed to talk about that yet.” 

You cuddle into him then and he puts an arm around you. PA stuff was done for the day, now you could relax a little, just to enjoy his company. You start talking about how Benedict might want to go back and do some theatre work and you tell him you can look into it. He recited you poetry while you play with the ipad and it was a day well spent, though every day you spend with Benedict Cumberbatch is a day well spent.


	5. Chapter 5

You’ve gotten to the Emmy’s, something you use hoped to achieve at least once in your life. However the way you thought of it before would have been along the lines of standing in the blistering heat between lots of other fangirls hoping to catch a glimpse of the man himself, Mr Benedict Cumberbatch and of course all the other amazing talent that was there as well. 

Now you were standing in a hotel room with the man himself getting him ready to walk the red carpet, and you were going to be with him. Benedict will not stay still, walking round the room and moving things that didn’t have to be moved, muttering to himself, going over questions under his breath. He’s nervous, you can tell. You’re sitting on the bed, in your dress, ready to go as soon as you get the message from the driver. Benedict has no reason to be nervous, there were only a couple of interviews, stupid people didn’t know who he was at this point. They didn’t pester you for interviews. The ones who did were excited to talk to him because they wanted to. He was going to be fine. 

You push yourself off the bed and stop in front of him, forcing him to stop walking. You rest your hands on his shoulders, “You are going to start making me nervous.” You say with a grin. Your hands move over his chest and you reach down to the buttons of his jacket and undo them. You glance up as Benedict frowns at you softly. Buttons should be done up, you knew that. You slip your arms in under the jacket and hug him. You rest lightly against him as he wraps his arms around you as well. 

You were learning and quickly about Benedict mannerisms, Award Show Nerves was still a new one for you but you thought that just being close to him would help. It seemed to work, you could feel the tension easing slowly from his body. “There we go.” You say chuckling and he kisses the top of your head. 

Your phone dings letting you know the driver is pulled up outside. Benedict does up the buttons of his jacket and catches your wrist as you move to the door. “Just a moment.” He pulls you back against him, your back against his chest and he pulls out his phone. He quickly reverses the camera and holds it out in front of the both of you. 

You leans against him and grin at the camera as he take a lovely picture of the both of you. You go to leave against but he wraps his arm around your waist, “No hang on.” 

“Ben we’ll be late.” You say laughing but don’t really make an effort to move. 

“Blue steel.” He whispers. You indulge him in another photo laughing about it as you go down and get into the car. Benedict undoing the buttons of his jacket as he sat down. It was little things like that where you knew he was perfect. Well as perfect as someone could be. 

You were late, it was all his fault though you would get the blame for it in an email a couple of weeks later you still didn’t mind. You quickly find Martin Freeman and point him out to Benedict and he goes over. Embracing each other like brothers. You find Martin’s PA and talk to him while they move down and sign autographs for a few fans. 

You giggle as your hear a bing at the same time. Both Martin’s PA and yourself had an alarm set for when it was time to go and find the interviewer. You both direct the talent over to the nice young lady and leave them to it. They were brilliant when they were together, faultless even. Though years of working together as John and Sherlock it would be difficult to think of them as not best friends. You let the men joke and around during the short interview and when it was finished you lead him to do another interview, the cute blonde, you turn your back to them and look out over the crowd, you grin as you hear Benedict compliment her on her dress, saying that she did look very beautiful, offering her his sunglasses, you could tell it was fake, though it did tie a knot in your stomach. 

Thankfully it was a quick interview and you move him through the crowds gathering. In the sea of people Benedict wraps an arm around you and you panic a little hoping no one was watching, he brings his lips closer to you but you don’t move away you just look at him with panic in your eyes. He moves his lips to your ear, “Relax would you, it’s too loud no one will think anything of it.” You force yourself to relax and Benedict smiles at you. “I sweating so much, it’s so unattractive.” He whispers to you. 

You reach into your bag pulling out of couple of napkins. You giggle and stick them to his forehead and they stay there just hanging off. You laugh as Benedict makes a big deal out of it, pulling funny faces and pointing at the napkins, fans were watching, they would get a kick out of it. 

He dries off his face and behind his neck and attempts to fan himself. “One more interview Benny, then camera’s and we’ll be inside in the cool.” You tell him and just as you do your phone bings again, “One more interview.” You lead him over and let him talk while you rush off to get some cold water for him. He turns as you come back and takes the water, having a quick drink whilst still being on camera and you listen as he starts talking about the weather. 

Yep the man could talk for England, classic British conversation, the weather and you giggle to yourself. After that you take him to the cameras, all the flashing and pretty much throw him in at the deep end.   
He’s used to that though, he stands being an absolutely perfect model. You move behind the cameras to wait at the door, as Benedict comes closer and closer to the entrance. Then finally you were in. The air con cooling you down instantly as you step inside. 

As soon as you were out of the view of the cameras Benedict turns you on the spot and kisses you. Unexpected but you smile into the kiss. He thumb rubs small circles into the small of your back and you lean against him. “It’s so annoying not being able to touch you without people watching.” He whispers his lips mere centimetres from yours. 

“It won’t last forever.” You respond quietly. 

Someone else comes through the door and you pull away, you brush at his suit as if you were correcting the way it was sitting, you grin at him and you both go into the large room.


	6. Chapter 6

Benedict loses as you predict but this time he is ready for it. Martin Freeman is there pushing him and teasing him. Benedict was still smiling but you do notice he drinks a little more. It still stings. You put your hand on his leg and gives it a little squeeze of encouragement, he’ll be fine, you’re with him, he has so many projects happening this year, he was about to become massive, to the point where everyone knew his name. It was exciting. 

After the event you both head out to the after party. As you arrive Benedict is quickly embraced by Zachary Quinto. You get out of the car giggling at the both of them. Zachary had been drinking before you arrived and it was quite funny to watch as they hugged. Benedict reaches for you as soon as you are within arm’s length and pulls you to him. You shift out of his reach and go into the hotel well aware that there was a group of paps on the other side of the road. 

You hear Benedict shout after you and he quickly follows, Zachary two steps behind him, Benedict takes you into his arms again, grinning at you, “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers and leans forward to kiss you. Now that the paps aren’t watching you kiss him back, holding onto his jacket. 

“Woah … you two are … you two … together.” Zachary stumbles over his words as he stares at the both of you. You pull away from Benedict in a moment of panic, forgetting for a moment that he was there before you shrug your shoulders shyly and rest against Benedict. 

“Of course, she’s amazing.” Benedict grins, his eyes flicking to Zach before settling on you again, “I’d be completely lost without her.” You’re heart races and you can’t stop yourself from blushing. Benedict traces his thumbs over the blush, “Let’s have some fun.” He kisses you quickly and then goes into the party hall and finds Martin and Louise. 

You try and keep yourself just over arm’s length from Benedict, there were too many people who could possibly tell the press what was happening, but that didn’t stop him, he always kept you close to him, every time you drifted to far away he would wrap an arm around your waist and pull you closer, if he was walking through a crowd he would take your hand so as he wouldn’t lose you. Even though you were trying to make sure Benedict was being discreet every single time he touched you a shiver ran down your spine, you just loved being touched by him!

The drink was free at this event and you always had a glass of rose wine in your hand as Benedict had a glass of white, the conversation was becoming louder around you as the guests drank more, it also meant that to be heard you had to lean in closer and closer to Benedict, so this time when Benedict turned to you he pulled you against him, wrapping an arm around your back and talked into your ear, “I hope you are having fun,” he said over the noise of the party. His voice rumbling into your chest. 

“Of course I’m having fun silly.” You respond your hands running over his chest, deciding the people were leaving now, or they were tied up in their own conversations or too drunk to notice you. 

His smile spreads up one side of his face like it always does and he chuckles in the way that sparks desire in you instantly. He must have noticed, be it the quickening of your heart, or that your eyes were blown wide with desire or that he felt the same, or all three but then next moment his lips were on yours. It was a little clumsy but then again he’d had a bit to drink, you did as well so it doesn’t spoil the moment as you kiss him back. You move your hands up his neck and into his hair ll thoughts of everyone else forgotten. 

It’s then that someone bumps into you and you both stumble, Benedict keeps you both upright and looks around to find out who it was, Zachary Quinto is grinning and shaking his head leaning in to whisper, “You have a room … I suggest using it.” He says playfully before joining a group of people. Benedict eyes snap back to yours and for a second you are lost in their intensity before you realise his lips are moving, “We do have a couple of rooms at the hotel.” His thumb now stroking the small of your back. 

You nod your head, not trusting yourself to talk, you don’t want to ruin the moment again, you press your lips to his again, met with an immediate response, you know he wants you, as he pulls you closer to him you can feel that he wants you, he’s usually a lot more composed than this, especially in public, but you have spent so much time together recently professionalism was wearing thin, and on top of that you had both been drinking rather a lot tonight, as you pull away from the kiss you let your teeth lightly catch his lower lip, you hear a low growl from his throat as he kisses you again.

Your hands are resting on the side of Benedict’s neck as you pull away, you catch Zachary’s eye again and he shakes his head at the both of you, you laugh which causes Benedict to laugh, both of you high on hormones and more than a little tipsy. “Hotel?” You suggest. He takes your hand and pulls you through the crowd, almost pushing you into the back of the car and climbs in after you. 

His lips lock with yours again the moment they can, but you break away and turn off your phone, you feel his hand on your inner thigh and you do the same to you, you’re rewarded with a growl, he leans forward and nips your lower lip his tongue flicking out moments later to sooth it. You try to move closer to him but it’s impossible in the back of the car and you pull at his jacket in frustration. You pull up at the hotel and Benedict takes your hand lightly in his and pulls you through the hotel, you arrive at the lift and he presses the call button, you rest against the wall and he stands in front of you, pinning you lightly there, his lips close to yours when the lift doors slide open.

You both get in and you stand by yourself in the corner with a content little smile on your face, you feel Benedict eyes on you, but you face forward and wait for the doors to close, “going up” the lift announces as the doors slide close, in that second Benedict had crossed the small space, your back was against the cold wall of the lift, he lips on your neck, you wrap your arms lightly around his neck and tip your neck back to give him better access your knees going a little weak. You were so glad to be doing this again, and you know this time your phone isn’t going to interrupt you. 

Again the lift doors slide open and Ben wastes no time getting you to your room, your hands shake as you unlock it, you are both barely in the door before his lips attack yours again, your body is now shivering in anticipation, his lips move down to your neck, his hands sliding down your side, down your leg and pushes up the bottom of your dress, lifting your hips you wrap your legs around him and he presses you against the wall. 

You push your hips against him and you feel him hard and wanting. He bites your neck in retaliation causing you to gasp. He moves to lay you down on the bed, you are both back in the exact same place as you were before, only this time you are in your room. His hand is moving up your leg again but then he stops. You move to try and get him to continue, pulling back from the kiss to see him looking upset. 

“Benedict, Benny what’s wrong, please what have I done?” You can’t believe you have ruined another night, because to you that is the only thing that could have happened. 

“It’s not you.” He whispers and you bark out a laugh before you can stop it. 

“You’re giving me the it’s not you it’s me talk?” Your eyes start to water, you are usually so much better at controlling your emotions but the wine had gotten to you and you were almost high on hormones. 

“We’re drunk.” He whispers. He groans loudly and pushes himself of the bed like it physically pains him to do so. “I … I can’t, I can’t allow for our first time together to be while we are drunk.” He continues looking at you with nothing but love in his eyes, “Please my love, wait, it won’t be much longer … I can’t wait much longer to be with you completely.”

“Just come back to me … come back to me now.” You hold out your arms and then almost cry as he shakes his head. 

“I’ll be right back.” He goes and actually locks himself in the bathroom, you run over and bang on the door. 

“Please Ben please let me in.” You plead, alcohol fuelling you. 

“Go back to the bed, please, my love.” He begs. 

You drag yourself to the bed and climb in, pulling the covers over your head. You wait listening to the water running in the shower, you know what he’s doing and it’s driving you crazy, you wanted to be in there but you try to make yourself understand that this was a good thing, that he was an amazing man, he didn’t want to take advantage of you, didn’t want your first time to be while you were both drunk, and that was precious, it really was. 

You hear the door open but you don’t move, he climbs into the bed beside you and yet you still don’t move. “Please, please don’t hate me.” He whispers. 

You roll over and face him, but you keep your expression neutral. His hair is wet and he was only wearing his trousers, you could tell he was forcing himself to breath, his chest moving irregularly.

Benedict touches your chin you your eyes meet, “Please don’t hate me, it would kill me … because … I love you.” 

Your heart stops in your chest. Did he just say he loved you? “I don’t hate you.” You whisper. Then your heart starts racing, “Because it was the right thing.” Your mouth goes a little dry, “And … I love you to.” 

Benedict presses his lips to yours, he’s shaking, you press yourself closer to him, kiss him with more passion. You pull back long enough and you push him onto his back and wrap his arm around your waist. You settle on his chest and kiss him again your palms on his chest, your fingers gently moving over the skin. “I really love you.” He whispers again and then chuckles as he feels your heart flutter.

You rest your head against his neck, the buzz from the alcohol was wearing off and you were really tired, you let your eyes close. “I love you to Mr Benedict Cumberbatch.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS, I had a falling out with my muse but it's happy now :D I hope you enjoy this chapter because I know I did -.^

You spend the next couple of days in bed, not really leaving the bed only to shower and answer your door. You spend those days in his arms and cuddled up to him. Nothing happened, annoying enough, but this was fine, this was nice, spending time with your man. Talking about television, listening to Benedict recite poetry for you, reading books. Nothing could make you happier than the time you spent with him. 

And it was precious time as well, Benedict was flying out to New Zealand the week after to film for The Hobbit. After those couple of days in bed you drag yourself away, you couldn’t just stay in bed forever so you drag yourself away to shower. 

As you get out of the shower Benedict pulls you into a quick kiss his lips lingering on yours, his eyes a shade darker and you wander if you could start something. You lean up and capture his lips again and you feel him smile into the kiss and pull you closer. With ease he lifts you and set you down against the wall his weight now holding you trapped against the wall and his chest. You arch into him e en more and you think you have won as you feel him stir in his pants, but he pulls himself away with a look as if it caused him pain he goes to the door.

"I'm going out with the boys tonight ... Dress up for dinner tonight?" Benedict says, all of his features are soft and loving, you know he adores you, he's not driven by sex, and everything he does is because he loves you. You grin at him and nod, it makes his face light up causing your heart to miss a beat, "I've got something special planned." He disappears out the door and you head to the wares done to get dressed, strong arms spin you around and Benedict kisses you again, hard and wanting, "Forgot to say I love you," he whispers and then he is gone before you have time to reply. 

You have a busy day without him but at least before you start to get ready for the evening you know that absolutely everything is ready for his stay in New Zealand, you know you can spend the final two days here as his girlfriend and not someone always thinking about work, you know this will make him happy, although he doesn't mind that you work for him now he still stresses himself put about it sometimes, usually when he wants to take you away for the day and then you spend the whole trip attached to you phone and iPad. So you can do this for him. You can be completely his until he leaves something that hasn't really happened since the party at Christmas. 

You still remember that night, the night his professionalism slipped, the night he let his heart rule for a shirt moment, the time he let himself have feelings for you without holding back. You trace your fingers over your lips, it seemed like so long ago and yet no time at all, you can still remember the feeling of the kiss, his hand on your waist, it was a memory like that that would stay with you forever. 

You dress up as Benedict asked, choosing a long backless black number, it feels a little odd dressing up to go sit in the restaurant in the hotel, but you used to do this all the time when you first started the job so it would be fine. You put on your make-up and styled your hair before you went down stairs waiting by the doors of the restaurant. 

You see Benedict come into the hotel in a suit as he comes towards you, he has a warm smile on his face, his large hands takes your face and he lightly presses his lips to yours. You grin at him as he pulls away slightly, “You look so beautiful.” He whispers and even now he has the ability to make your heart flutter. 

“You look amazing too.” Which he always does, but in a suit there was just something special about it, you absolutely adored it when he wore a suit. “Shall we go in?” You ask nodding towards the door. 

He shook his head his hands leaving your face to take your hand in one of his, “We’re going out tonight.” 

You allow him to lead you into the back of his car, he arms going round you immediately and you can tell this is going to be a night where you will constantly be touching Benedict, you didn’t care what happened, you didn’t care if people were watching, this was going to be a night where you were completely focused on him. 

He had gotten you booked in to a fancy restaurant on a table tucked into the corner away from praying eyes, he takes off his jackets and rolls up his sleeves before he sits down and as soon as you ordered your drinks and you were left alone Benedict tucks his hand around your waist, he turns his head his nose brushing against your cheek, you turn to look at him and his lips touch yours and he grins. The whole night continues like this, only stopping to eat your food when it came, but as soon as that was done Benedict was on you again, his whole attention focused on you, one hand on your knee, you hand around your waist and his lips ghosting over your skin. 

Of course you give him attention as well, your fingers trailing over his arms your body turned towards him, it was a sight seen by none but from someone looking in you looked completely in love. With the meal finished you head back to the hotel and you stop at your room door preparing to open it but Benedict shakes his head moving you a little further down to his room. 

He opens the door for you and you gasp as you see what is inside. Small electric candles are flickering in the darkened room, a trail of rose petals leading the way to the bed, the room smelled amazing as well, your favourite smell in the world. You turn to watch as Benedict comes towards you, wrapping an arm around you, his hand against the skin on your back pulling you against his body. His other hand moves your hair over your shoulder, tracing his fingertips over your neck. His eyes watch his fingers before they come back to meet yours. 

He brings his lips to yours, a kiss that started off soft and delicate quickly became something else. He sucks ever so slightly on your bottom lip and you feel his teeth graze over it, you open up to him, you tongues colliding and dancing, your hands move up to rest on his shoulders, you stand there kissing until you can barely breathe, his lips move over your jaw as you pull in a breath. Your fingers shake a little as you undo the buttons of his jacket, your hands slipping inside and over his chest. 

Benedict shrugs off his jacket you almost feel completely lost without his hands on you, but it only lasts for a second, he takes your face in his hands pulling you into a another kiss, this one eager, you stumble back and you feel the cold wall against your skin causing you to gasp. You easily forget about it as Benedict presses against you, his hands politely resting on your hips.

Benedict lips hover over your before a wicked grin crosses his face and one hand makes a sinful path don’t your leg before moving under your dress and it comes back up hitching your leg up and wrapping it around him, he leans into you and you can feel him getting hard against you, you nuzzle you face against the hollow of his neck and let your lips and teeth worry the soft skin there. You bite and nip and suck enough to leave a mark while you feel Benedict move his hips against you. 

You arch your back against the wall wrapping both legs around Benedict’s waist and he supports your body with ease holding you against the wall. You rest your head back against the wall and he rests his forehead against your, his eyes locked with yours. A smile playing on both your faces. You roll your hips against his and you watch as his pupils dilate even more than they were. “I love you.” He whispered. He moves you with ease over to the bed and lays you down. He stands at the side of the bed undoing the buttons of his shirt. You sit up on the bed and shift forward reaching forward to undo the button and zipper of his trousers. He pushes everything down pulling off his shoes in the process. He moves onto the bed beside you his hands find the zip on the back of the dress. His hands and then move under your dress and pulling it up over your head. 

He leans over you, one leg between yours taking you in. He supports his own weight, moving his thumbs over your nipples over the bra, you arch your back into his hands biting your lower lip. He plays with them until they are hard tips and he finally unhooks the bra taking on of them into his mouth, his tongue flicking, his mouth sucking, you can’t stop the small moan from leaving your lips. He moves to the other and gives it the same treatment, he moves up slightly, kissing the skin over your heart, you squeak as he bites and nips there, leaving small teeth marks you know will last for a while. 

He gives you another wicked smile before moving down your body leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach, you move your fingers of one hand into his hair Benedict’s eyes flicking up to yours before he continues his sinful path. He pulls down your panties and you shift on the bed, you’re whole body feeling impatient, he takes your clit with his tongue and you have to grip the sheets with both hands your hips rolling forward involuntary, you moan deep in your chest and this encourages him to continue, he picks up the pace slightly and you start to whimper slightly. You bring a hand to your mouth to try and muffle your sounds but Benedict growls, reaching up he pulls the hand away and you moan loudly. 

You feel a finger push into you, curling to find you’re gspot, your hand immediately comes back up to your mouth again as you grind against his finger, then another and you can feel the pleasure building in your body, your heart is racing, your moans becoming louder even as you try to muffle them. “No, no, no, no.” you start moaning your head thrashing on the pillow. His fingers stop his face appearing before you concern a wash over his face, his eyes blown wide, “You .. all of you.” You say the best you can with your breath irregular and your heart racing. 

His lips and teeth find the love bite on your neck again as he shifts he body, “Ben please.” You gasp your hips moving and finding nothing there.

He chuckles and you moan at the sound, something so sinful, a sound so dirty, “All of me?” He whispers, his breath tickling the now wet spot on your neck. 

Your whole body jerk in response, “Ben … please.” You brain is a wash with pleasure, your barely able to form a coherent response, you want him, you need him, all of him. 

“Say it.” He purrs leaning back, his hands stroke himself as he watches you, a look of pure lust on his face. 

You have to take a couple of deep breaths, extremely difficult considering the view you have right now, “Take me Ben, make me yours, completely, always … mark me, ruin me.” You whisper, need lining your voice. 

A couple more strokes and he guides himself into you, slowly, sinfully slowly, he body lowers down and his lips join with yours, it takes everything for the both of you not to race but you keep your hips still, you kiss, your tongues dance, truly connected, truly coming together. 

As it always does the kiss starts to change, Benedict’s hips start to move and you join him, your body’s moving together, completely knowing, Benedict’s lips leave yours and ghosts over your neck, shivers run through you adding to the pleasure, “I love you so much.” He whispers as his pace picks up. Your hands move his face so he meets your eyes, “I’m yours, I adore you, I love you.” He lips collide with yours before he leans back slightly, his hands lift your hips slightly and he starts to slide over your gspot repeatedly, your vision fades before coming back brighter and you arch your back even more as he thrusts into you. 

You moan and beg and plead until you can’t even tell what you are saying anymore, you can feel your body start to tense, your hands reach out and seek the back of his neck and you pull yourself up, his rhythm faltering, he keeps a firm grip of you as you grind your hips against him, faster, harder racing towards pure bliss when it hits you. You fall back into the bed all of your muscles contracting as Benedict thrusts into you chasing his own bliss, wave after wave washes over you as Benedict hips are relentless, “You’re mine and only mine.” He growls and with one final thrust he collapses on top of you. 

He rests his head between you breasts listening to your heart beat and with one hand you lazily stroke his hair. You stay like that until finally your breathing evens out and your heart rate isn’t too frantic. Benedict gets up stretching and mussing his hair, you stay on the bed and watch him, you were his, and he was yours, no one could take that away. He moves slowly into the bathroom coming back with a damp cloth in one hand and washing himself with another cloth. He tosses his owning the wash basket and slowly, lovingly cleans you up and doing the same. 

He moves under the covers of the bed and pulls you under as well, pulling you to him so your head is resting on his chest, your legs entwining until you were a mess of limbs. Your trace your fingers lightly over his chest Benedict’s eyes closing, “I feel so complete.” He whispers, “With you here in my arms.” 

You smile, still drawing random patterns, “We’ve slept like this before.” You point out. 

He kisses to top of your head giving you a quick squeeze before relaxing into the bed again, “You know exactly what I mean.” You lay there listening to his breath as he slowly falls asleep, you continue moving your fingers over his chest until your feel your eyes start to close and you let yourself fall into a blissful sleep in the arms of the man you love.


End file.
